feel this moment
by claireredfiel1
Summary: se supone que estos 2 jamas dejan de involucrarse en problemas que tengan que ver con umbrella y lo peor es que su avion pierde el rumbo y caen en una isla sin ubicacion por el pacifico y descubren lo que sienten el uno por el otro en ese accidente que hacen que se borren totalmente del mapa ¿que pasara? ¿a caso tendran algo mas que pura amistad? solo leanlo y disculpen faltas.
1. Chapter 1

Robo, defensa y misión.

Claire amaba una canción que la hacía recordar que ella también era una mujer y no solo una soldado se llamaba "lovefool de los the cardigans" era su favorita siempre que se encontraba confund ida la hacía pensar cuando pronunciaba "love me, a se love me" o cuando se pronunciaba "fool me, fool me" eso le confortaba y la hacía sentirse bien y tomaba las decisiones como quería.

En ese instante ella estaba totalmente confundida ante lo que pensaba ella decidió escuchar otra canción llamada "eres para mi" ella tomo su realidad y bebió su refrescante bebida para asimilar lo que sucedió a noche en casa de su hermano confesarle que seria tía cosa que le extraño del él, solo quería seguir con sus estudios para lograr su doctorado y por fin retirarse a otro lugar que no fuese NEW YORK cuando pensó que nadie la interrumpiría ella sintió que alguien jalaba su brazo haciendo que dejara sus pensamientos a un lado para que pudiese volver a la realidad y ver qué pasaba.

Qué rayos? – es lo único que logro decir la pelirroja al ser tirada al piso.

Quédate en el piso ahora! – exclamo un hombre con una capucha en la cabeza.

No podia ser estaba en medio de un robo cosa que no le sorprendio ya que escucho la voz de un hombre diciendole a la joven cajera que le diera todo el dinero de la caja, claire saco su pequeña arma y a discretas apunto directo a la pierna de aquel hombre se escucho un disparo y cuando se fijaron el tipo está tirado en el piso ya que en donde disparo claire fue en un nervio central de su pierna derecha claire se levanto y dijo a la cajera.

Saca a todos ya! – dijo la pelirroja con un tono autoritario.

Ella asintio y saco a todos por la puerta de enfrente haciendo que todos los policias bajaran sus armas tratando entrar para ver a claire esposando al sujeto para luego levantarlo y colocarlo en una silla hasta que llegaron los paramédicos obviamente el apellido "REDFIELD" sonó en todos los noticiarios a toda hora decían hacia: "la joven ex agente claire redfield atrapo a un ladrón infraganti en una tienda" cosa que no sorprendio a claire al llegar a su trabajo en terra save todos la empezaron a alagar por su puesto claire le mandaron llamar sus jefes.

Hola claire supimos de el suceso de la tienda? – dijo el jefe con una mirada irónica.

Le juro que no volverá a pasar señor solo hice lo que debía hacer en esos casos! – dijo la pelirroja exaltada.

Tranquila no te exaltes es solo que te queríamos ofrecer de nuevo que trabajaras codo a codo con un agente del gobierno es todo redfield! – dijo el jefe riendo.

Era eso señor si acepto el trabajo señor cuando es? –dijo la pelirroja confiada.

Es mañana se supone que hemos recibito el mando de que buscáramos un centro de umbrela debajo de Francia parís, empaca el te recogerá a las 3:30 am será mejor que duerma temprano redfield puede retirarse! – dijo el jefe con un tono autoritario en su voz.

Si señor are lo que pida! – dijo la pelirroja alejándose de el escritorio del hombre para luego salir del despacho con mas tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto...

En wasintong d.c león se dirigía al despacho del presidente después de ver el alboroto en el que estaba la casa blanca todo le era normal las mismas caras que ver las mismas voces para el era normal tener alboroto en ese lugar, en lo que el presidente salía de una junta se coloco sus auriculares y estaba escuchando la canción de "foo fighters the pretender" cosa que le hacia olvidar cosas que no queria revivir jamás como aquel beso que le dio esa mujer que solo uso como pase de salida de aquel infierno en vida en el que vivió hace 16 años, cuando acabo la canción sonó la canción que le hacia recordar a claire por que sabia que ella tenia los mismos gustos que el la canción se llamaba " i think i love you de la banda patridger family" cuando empezó a recordar su voz le llamaron cosa que retiro sus auriculares de sus oídos para poder escuchar lo que le decía el presidente.

Hola león mi querido amigo pasa! – dijo el presidente feliz.

Hola señor me llamo que es lo que necesita? – dijo león serio.

Se que haz pasado por mucho pero le he pedido a terra save que me preste una de sus mejores y sobre salientes agentes debes cuidar bien de ella! – dijo el presidente sonriéndole al presente león.

Es un ella cuando es la misión? – dijo león aun serio.

Es mañana te sugiero que te levantes temprano tu iras a su casa a las 3:30 am para recogerla e irte al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a Francia parís! – dijo el presidente serio.

Para que ir a Francia? – dijo león intrigado.

Por que me han informado que hay una base secreta de umbrella y queremos saber si existe tal cosa y por supuesto que tendrás todas las armas que solicites antes de bajar de el avión puedes retirarte! – dijo el presidente serio ante aquel afirmación que le había dado.

Si señor! – dijo león serio acercándose a la puesta para luego abrirla y cerrarla con cuidado.

León tomo su teléfono y marco a hunigan la cual no contesto para poder investigar quien seria su compañera de misión obviamente tomo en cuenta que estaría ocupada en una junta para investigar sobre ese tal laboratorio de umbrella y para poder saber como se moverían asique tubo que controlar el instinto de saber quien era ella.

Mientras tanto...

Claire estaba arreglando una maleta para poder estar lista para irse en 9 horas cosa que no le reconfortaba mucho por que esperaba dormir como gente normal pero no debía que irse de misión lejos de new york cosa que no le sorprendía de su jefe sabia que el era impredecible cuando se trataba de buenos trabajos y oportunidades para poder lograr que terra save fuese mas reconocido.

Mm ya esta son las 10:35 pm será mejor que tome una ducha rápida para poder dormir bien! – dijo la pelirroja bostezando y tomando su toalla.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2¡¿ERES!

2.¡¿Eres Tu?!.

León despertó y tomo una ducha rápida para empezar a cargar todas sus armar rápido para llevar lo necesario para lograr que la misión fuese un éxito y hacia poderse retirar de el lugar para empezar el reporte.

Mm ya tengo todo será mejor avisar que iré para allá! – dijo león tomando su maleta para ir al estacionamiento para

Mm me pregunto quien será mi misteriosa compañera? – dijo león hablando consigo mismo.

Mientras tanto…

Claire esperaba a su compañero en una banca del parque fue donde se quedaron de ver lo extraño es que no se veía bueno era de esperarse quien saldría a las 3:30 am para ver a una chica de tan solo 23 años en una banca de parque con una maleta recien hecha para ir en un largo viaje.

Mm ni siquiera le importa que estoy esperando lo y me estoy muriendo de frio aqui! – dijo la pelirroja sumamente molesta.

Leon se estaba haciendo bolas por la direccion que le habia dado hunigan alparecer leon no estaba de humor para discutir con una niñita de quien sabe donde fuese con la cual le coquetearia y la llevaria a la cama y dejaria de ver, hasta que al fin llego y se paro enfrente del parque.

Mientras buscaba a la chica misteriosa vio a una chica de silueta familiar empezo hacercarse y esta volteo el se sorprendio era no lo podia creer ella era a quien menos esperaba en ese lugar ella esa mirada tan tierna pero a la vez sensual describia el joven rubio.

Mientras tanto...

Claire sintio que alguien la miraba desesperadamente y ella volteo no lo podia creer el ese chico que alguna vez logro conocer el esa mirada tan penetrante ese color verde miel con toques marrones esa mirada lograba deretir a cual quier chica pero se preguntaba ¿por que la miraba haci? ¿a caso ella se moria por uno de sus amigos? Francamente no lo queria saber solo queria completar ese trabajo para desaparecer de aquella mirada.

Ho ... hola leon – dijo claire con una voz temblorosa.

Hola claire sabes pense que nunca te volveria a ver? – dijo leon un poco sonrrojado.

Si lo se que ironica es la vida no es mucho pedir vernos sin que nos involucremos en algun asunto bioterrorista! – dijo claire riendo.

Si lo se pero creo que saldremos de esta! – dijo el chico riendo.

Eso espero por que si me pasa algo chris te asesinara lo sabes! – dijo claire riendo.

Si gracias por recordarmelo! – dijo el joven asustado.

Mm lo se bueno hay que movernos se nos hara tarde! – dijo claire arregañadientes.

Tienes mucha razon! – dijo leon mirandola con inpreson.

Ella ivan hacia el aeropueto cuandode repente sono el ceular de claire y ella contesto y dijo:

Hola quien habla? – dijo claire desconocendo el numero.

Hola cariño se que llavamos tiempo sin vernos pero te prometo que no volveremos a ver muy pronto hasta luego! – dijo un hombre misterioso y cortando la llamada.

Leon tu hisiste esa llamada de broma o que por cierto te sale bien esa voz! – dijo claire riendo ante aquella llamada.

Mm de que hablas claire he tenido mis manos al volante todo el tiempo? – dijo leon confundido.

En serio pues recibi una llamada de un hombre diciendome cariño? – dijo claire con el seño fruncido.

Sabes que mejor dejemos esta situacion para despues te parese? – dijo leon enfocando la vista en la carretera.

Como digas agente "kennedy" – dijo claire delado esa llamada.

Ellos tenian apuros en llegar asi que leon apresuro el paso de su jeep a todo terreno para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto cosa que en el camino se volvio algo incomodo estar en el mismo lugar ambos solo guardaron silencio y solo encendiero la radio para calmar un poco las ancias.

Al llegar leo bajo primero pero como todo caballero el corrio para abrirle la puerta de la jeep ella le sonrrio ante el gesto tan bueno que hizo su amigo, ellos caminaron para llegar a el lugar de la terminal en donde tomarian el avion.

Listo llegamos a tiempo claire bueno esto es lo que usaras! – dijo leon enseñandole el uniforme que era casi identico a el de el solo que era tallas de mujer.

Mm que raro sere una copia de leon s. Kennedy no me sorprende que quieren que todos sus agentes se te parescan en lo ecepsional que eres en misiones! – dijo claire riendo ante su propio comentario.

Mm tal vez tienes razon seras una "SEXY"copia mia pero en mujer cosa que no se me quita para nada mi "sex ´aplen" solo que tu tienes mas tracero que yo y que tienes sintura y yo no! – dijo leon riendo picaronamente ante aquel comentario.

Se te olvida que tengo pechos y ademas soy pelirroja y tengo ojos azules mas aparte soy un poco baja para ser tu! – dijo claire con el seño fruncido.

Mm me parece que no tanto cuando te pones tacones! – dijo leon tijereando a claire de arriba y abajo.

Leon sabes que casi no uso tacones y sabes que cuando uso son botas o botines ademas soy mas de convers – dijo claire riendo sarcasticamente.

Leon se quedo callado por que supo que cuando se rie haci es que tiene toda la razon asi que claire no perdio el tiempo pero al entrar a cambiarse se sintio un tanto incomoda ante la situacion que estaba viviendo.

15 minutos despues claire salio como todo una super top model modelando lo que le habia escojido su mejor amigo traia una camisa de resaque de color negro con un chaleco de color azul que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules tambien traia una pantalon pesquero ajustado muy sexy que hacia resaltar su figura y traia unos convers de color negro oviamente claire no cambia de su peinado asi que traia su tipica coleta y un poco de rimen con toques suaves de chapetes y para acabar un labial de color carmesi que hacia resaltar por completo su boca.

Bien como me veo? – dijo caire un tanto intrigada.

Te ... te vez tan ... tan ... "sexy"! – dijo leon con la boca abierta ante lo que veia.

Mm leon creo que exajeras solo soy yo pero con una vestiementa que mi propio hermano desaprobaria al verme haci! – dijo claire mirandolo con una mirada que congelaria a cual quiera.

Si tu lo dices no se pense que tebendria bien que salieras de lo usual y vistieses haci pero creo que me pase de listo al darte el uniforme! – djio leon admirando su trabajo al escojer el uniforme para su amiga.

No mires tanto quedaras ciego ante la luz que deslumbro! – dijo claire con un tono jugeton.

Sabes que en este instante si no fueses mi amiga te estubiera sometiendo a besos solo por traer ese atuendo! – djio leon con una sonrrisa picarona dirijida a su amiga.

Calma tus ancias KENNEDY aun no estoy a tu alcanse! – dijo claire con una mirada y sonrrisa seductora.

Ya veras seras mia solo espera! – dijo leon con la misma mirada dirijida a su amiga.

No gracias paso ... no quiero ser otras de tus tantas conquistas que solo haz usado para satisfacer tus necesidades de cama! – dijo claire con una mirada de molestia ante aquel comentario.

Claire ese comentario le molesto mas todabia de su mejor amigo eso demostraba que aun sin el brandy segua siendo un idiota, sinico sin pena alguna por los demas eso le daba señal de que ada lo habia lastimado no fisicamente sino emocionalmente solo lo uso con un fin de no volverlo a ver.

Por otro lado leon no le importo el comentario de claire sino lo ignoro sabia que pronto estaria en sus sabanas sin importar que es solo una chica, pero se dio cuenta que ella lo soporto por 15 años sus estupidos actos de promiscuidad, sus humores, su indiferencia, etc para que le propuciese que se acostara con el de hecho en ese instante se mordio el labio y le dijo:

Claire lamento haberme portado haci contigo en verdad lo lamento! – dijo leon totalmente arrepentido.

Descuida ya estoy acostumbrada a estos tratos – dijo claire con una mirada fria y distante.

Claire no en serio lo lamento soy un verdadero"IDIOTA, CINICO, DESVERGONZADO, PROMISCUO, CABEZA DURA" en verdad lo lamento – dijo leon arrodillandosele a el y pidiendo un perdon.

Leon no hagas eso no te rebajes a ese nivel tu eres mejor que eso no deves ser haci solo por eso que dije se que no eres "idiota, cinico o promiscuo eres un chico dulce y atento a todo lo que te pido eres mi mejor amigo entiendelo, eres el chico mas dulce, atento, amable, risueño, inteligente y atractivo que mujer no quisiera tenerte como un amigo mas que amigo! – dijo claire con una mirada tierna.

Claire te me estas incinuando? – dijo leon con una mirada de intriga.

No ... por su pueto ... que ... que no eres solo mi amigo! – dijo claire un poco sonrrojada.

Si lo estabas insnuando dime que sientes en realidad por mi? – dijo leon con una mirada seductora.

Tenemos problemas algo no marcha bien leon el avion tiene que ladearse haci? – dijo claire coambiando de tema.

No cambies de tema! Cuando terminemos de solucinar este dilema cantaras como un canario! – dijo leon con una mirada que congela.

Si...si hombre tenemos otra cosa que hacer! – dijo claire dirijiendose al la puerta donde estaba el piloto.

Al momento de abrir no era un piloto si no un zombi y se habia comodo al copiloto, claire antes de que se diera cuanta de que estaban aqui tomo su cuchillo y dio un tiro certero a la cabeza matandolo al instante, leon se sorprendio de su mejor amiga al verla en accion supo que no era cualquier chica sino alguien totalmente especial para el en ese instante claire le hablaba pero este no hacia nada de caso y se dirijio a el para golpearle en la cabeza.

Planeta llamando a leon... uno ...dos ...cambio! – dijo claire riendo.

A si que sucede? – dijo leon sorprendido.

Nada que ahora vamos a conducir un avion si no nos estrellaremos y moriremos! – djio claire con una voz sarcastica.

Bueno yo condusco! – dijo leon confiado.

No ni lo sueñes ya supe del percanse en china... si a si es helena me conto todo a si que yo conducire si no moriremos por culpa tuya! – dijo claire seria y autoritaria.

En ese instante claire tratava de controlar el avion por fortuna lograron aterrisar a salvo cuando bajaron de el avion no conocian aquel lugar era una selva y se preguntaban el uno al otro donde se encontraban pero ninguno respondia a la pregunta asi que decidieron caminar no encontraron nada de civilizacion , asi que volvieron donde se encontraba el avion hecho trisas por el aterrisaje forzoso que tubieron.

Leon ¿estas seguro que no sabes donde nos encontramos? – dijo claire intrigada.

Mmm . . . la verdad no tengo idea y mi comunicador se perdio en el aterrisaje no tengo conque hacer que nos localicen para que vengan por nosotros – dijo leon pensativo.

Mm . . . tranquilizate hombre que pasa si nos perdiaramos he? – dijo claire tratando de animarlo.

¡Un desastre en la DSO y enTerra Save eso es seguro! – dijo leon buscando sus maletas.

Mm si tu lo dices bueno sera mejor que nos preparemos para pasar la noche aqui leon – dijo claire caminando lo que quedaba del avion.

Claire no pienso quedarme en esta selva? – dijo leon molesto.

Como quieras . . . pero si amaneces en el estomago de una serpiente no grites porfavor quiero dormir un poco antes de construir un refujio – dijo claire un tanto sarcastica en su respuesta.

Asi claro . . . estabien te sigo – dijo leon de mala gana a claire.

Claire sonrreia triunfante caminaban donde se encontraba el equipaje por suerte aun estaban sus maletas intactas.

Claire sacaba todas sus armas y leon sacaba toda la ropa en el momento en que se hizo de noche ellos decidieron hacer una fogata para espantar a cualquier animal salvaje de ellos asi que tendrian una semana agitada ya que no sabian donde se encontrabany como hacer señales para que pudiesen encontrarlos en serio seria una larga semana.

CoNtInUaRa . . . gracas por todos los que se han dado un tiempo para leer esta historia bueno disfruten mi actualizacion. besos


	3. 3: deseos ocultos y la busqueda

gracias a los cometarios hoy estoy un poquis ocupada pero aqui esta el cap dirfrutenlo pero le envio un saludo en especial a :

**ary. valentine: gracias por dejar thu comentario t lo agradesco y gracias por el consejo pero te explicare algo es mi computadora lo que se dice esta mal programada de la ortografia a si que deben lidiar con mis faltas de ortografia chica y espero y pronto actulise el cuarto cap vale saludos y saluda me a thu hermano y perro.**

**neira28: thu haz sido una de mis grandes escritoras como ary pero mas que nada ambas me han inspirado bastante para que me animara a subir esta historia en verdad les agradesco su ayuda y alineto son muy especiales para mi es una peña que no las conosca en persona bueno en fin espero leas el cap .**

**nos leemos pronto segudores de la historia hasta la proxima XD. jajaj aqui ba el cap.**

* * *

1: deseos ocultos y la busqueda.

Déspues de pasar una noche cansada para alejar animales salvajes de ellos tenian algo en que pensar Claire se la pasaba juntando grandes ramas de caña y leon solo se quedaba mirando con extrañesa y decidio ver lu que habia en una roca un block de hojas dibujos y calculos para construir un refugio a si que decidio correjir esos calculos y ayudarle con eso de las matematicas por que claire no era muy buena que digamos en ese aspecto matematico.

¿ claire hiciste unos planos erroneos de un refugio? . . . mejor dejame la matematica a mi asi que dejame ayudarte a cargar cosas pesadas si no te lastimaras – dijo leon serio pero a la vez jugueton.

Esta bien . . . super agente pero date cunta que no soy devilucha como tu cres vengo de una familia fuerte kennedy - dijo claire terminado de dejar otra rama larga de caña.

Esta bien . . . solo ten cuidado – dijo leon serio buscando cosas que pudieran servir en la labor de hacer una casa.

Al poco tiempo terminaron una pared en la cual utilizaron cañas y cinta adeciva y trosos de lo que quedaba de us antiguo transponte, despues de un pequeño descanzo siguieron con la construccion pero no tenian conque hacer que las paredes no calleran asi que leon tomo pedasos de metal y empeso a clavarlo en el piso de la playa lejos de las olas asi casi lo estaba logrando y estaba anocheciendo y llego una tormenta obligandolos a dejar su construccion en proceso y corre a refugiarse debajo de un arbol.

Genial justo cuando pensamos que nada emperoraria llega esto? – dijo leon frustrado.

Creeme que si no lo terminamos pronto estaremos en nu arbol trepados y seria horrible que callera un rayo y nosotros arriba – dijo claire sindo dramatica y sarcartica a la vez.

Si . . . desearia saber si estan buscandonos? – dijo leon pensativos.

Probablemente si . . . cuando nos encunetren chris te matara – dijo claire bromista.

Si gracias por hace que mi miedo aumete a causa del mastodonte que se volvio tu hermano . . . ¿ a caso dejara los asteroides claire? – djio leon tirando se al drama.

Oye mi hermano no se inyecta nada y es por que todo el tiempo se la paso ejercitandode mientras haci sacaba todo la frustraccion de perder a jill – dijo claire un tanto molesta.

Y ahora que volvio a ver a jill dejo de tomarlas seguramente – dijo leon tratando de molestar a claire aun mas.

¡YA BASTA KENNEDY! Que te qude claro que mi hermano no es haci y ademas jill era su novia cuando ella desaparecio y no vuelvas a decirlo por que seguramente no te deberias de preocupar como reaccione mi hermano si no como yo te rompere la cabezota a putazos comprendes? - dijo claire dejando a leon solo en le arbol que cubria de la lluvia a ambos.

¿Claire no te pongas haci? . . . era solo una broma por favor no me dejes solo en este arbol que me dejas como damicela en apuros - dijo leon un tanto bromista pero a la vez serio.

Que bueno espero que un zombie o un liker te devore – dijo claire caminado a su obra casi terminada para colocar su techo.

Leon corrio hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla a levantar el techo pero lo unico que logro es que tropesara llevandose de paso a claire dejadola debajo de el y dejando en un mometo de duda en sus sentidos claire lo miraba con un pequeño sonrrojo en su rostro y leon se sentia confundido hacerca sobre claire no sabia si besarla o alejarse, en un momento de su vida se habia preguntado lo siguente: ¿como seria provar esos labios tan provocativos de claire redfield?, ¿ acaso coresponderia a tal beso o lo abofetearia en el instante de aquel beso terminara?.

Leon lamento sacarte de tus pensamientos pero me aplastas – dijo claire con un tanto de molestia por que leon le oprimia el pecho.

Lo siento claire . . . ¿dejame ayudarte a levantarte? – dijo leon levantandose de encima de claire.

Gracias leon . . . pero solo necesito que me ayudes a levantar el techo para poder dormir en nuestra casa – dijo claire levantandose con ayuda de leon.

Esta bien ¿pero como dormiremos si no hay camas? – dijo leon serio.

En la balsa inflable . . . y ademas tenemos cobijas y almoadas para dormir – dijo claire seria .

Bueno te ayudo antes de que comiense a llover mas fuerte – dijo leon cargando el techo de paja y cañas ensima de su nuevo hogar.

Acabaron todo y solo faltaba inflar la unica balsa inflable que habia era un tanto malo compartir una cama pero no tan malo a veces como cuando era niña compartia la cama con chris y el tiraba patadas y se tiraba baba dormido y esta vez seria leon con el que compartiria cama no sabia sus mañas pero seguramente lo sabria despues de esta noche.

Leon pensaba despues de haberse acostado con cada chica que conocia en los bares que frecuentaba y se desquitaba en la cama con ellas, nunca penso que por falta de espacio u otra balsa dormiria con claire en la misma "cama improvisada" haci le decia claire despues de acomodarla, claire estaba agotada y se empezo a quitar la blusa de resaque negra mojada dejando ver su sosten de color purpura con manchas de leopardo como adorno y se quito el pantalon negro pesquero dejando ver su ropa interior que era un boxer igual al color de su sosten y caminaba adentro del lugar semi denuda por el grande refugio improvisado que ellos habian construido.

Leon despues de cazar un pez y empezar a cosinarlo entro a la casa improvisada y encontro a su unica compañia semi desnuda buscando algo comodo que ponerse el se impresiono por ver a claire haci solo con su sosten purpura y su boxer femenino igual del color de su sosten era exitante y tenia el impulso de llegar y besarla y quitarle el sujetador y su boxer pero lo reprimio por que era su amiga no cualquier zorra de cualquier bar asi que tratando de calmar sus anicas y decirle que la cena estaba hecha y solo camino hacia ella y dijo pero esta se dio cuenta de su precencia y rapido tomo una sabanas para cubrir su desniudes.

Leon . . . ¡ avisa cuando entres me mataste de un susto! – dijo claire con una manta cubriendose todo ante la vista de leon.

Claire la cena esta lista . . . mmm . . . te espero a fuera! – dijo leon tratando de caminar sin temblar ante aquellla vista que tenia sobre su unica compañia.

Si esta bien . . . saldre en un minuto ¿de acuerdo? – dijo claire aun alarmada pero se sentia atraida hacia su amigo.

Leon tenia en cuenta que claire tenia un bonito cuerpo pero lo ocultaba con su forma de vestir tenia conciente que cuando la conocio no tenia las cadera anchas como cuando la conocio y no tenia muy crecido su busto era como si no conociera a la joven optimista de 19 años que llego al infierno de ciudad que deconocia por completo.

Mientras tanto . . .

Hunnigan trataba de localizar a leon pero no encotraba respuesta y decidio marcar al de claire pero no obtubo respuesta asi que marco a sus superiores para tratar de buscar como localizarlos.

Los llamo via internet

Hunnigan . . . ¿ que es lo que sudece con el agente kennedy y la agente redfield? – dijo un hombre barbudo castaño .

Sr . . . no he podido localizar a los pilotos del avion y menos los agentes ¿creo que peridmos a los mejores agentes? – dijo ingrid dando la triste noticia.

Pues recuperalos ellos on nuestra unica esperanza y la BSAA sin ellos no podremos atracar a neo – umbrella – dijo furioso el castaño.

Lo hare sr enviare un equipo de rescate por ellos – dijo hunnigan tomado su movil de la mesa.

¿Cuando perdieron contaco con los agentes? – dijo el castaño de cuarentaitantos.

Cuando atravesaban el mar del caribe se dirijian hasta oceania para recibir mas informacion sobre la base secreta de neo – umbrella y tricell – dijo la morena tomado sus papeles de la meza

Hunnigan estaba histerica apunto de estallar y se repetia una y otra vez el por que habi aceptado trabajar para el gobierno , pero una vez recuperara esos dos haria que retomaran la mision sea como sea.


	4. 4 el amor no estaba en planes parte1

4. el amor no estaba en planes parte 1.

claire no lograba asimilar la luz solar deducia que eran como las 12pm pero he cho de perderse en una isla sin ubicacion era malo para ella trataba de ver algo pero no podia hasta que su vista se acostumbro a la luz no estaba leon claire se preocupo y camino a fuera de su refugio que habian hecho un dia antes asi que claire camino hacia la jungla para ver donde se encontraba leon, pero no habia rastro de el asi que decidio buscar donde tomaria un baño asi que encontro una bella cascada de agua dulce asi que se empezo a quitar la ropa solo dejo su ropa interior de color purpura, se lanzo al agua.

mientras tanto . . .

En otro lado de la isla, leon se encotraba caminando por la arena blanca, pensando, trataba de encontrar a claire, pero por mas que buscaba no la encontraba se preguntaba el"por que " de no encontrarla, se sorprendio al ver a lo lejos una casacada, desde hace horas el estaba sediento y bueno...beber agua salada no le padetecia, dejo de buscar a claire y fue asta esa bella cascada

cuando claire sintio el agua mojando su piel sintio sierta frescura era extraordinario encontrar un lugar haci, hasta que escucho ruidos asi que empezo a nadar a la orilla para luego encontrarse con leon mirandola desde la orilla, ella decidio jugarle buena broma jalo el pie de este para que callera en el agua el no se esperaria, claire con amvas manos jalo el pie del joven agente y este callo en el agua y dijo.

- claire ¿por que rayos hisiste eso? - dijo leon con algo de fuira en la mirada.

- sabes que juego pesado asi me lo cobro por como me tratarte animal - dijo claire alejandose de el.

- a no esto no se queda haci REDFIELD - exclamo en la ultima palabra leon antes de comenzar a nadar hacia ella.

- no me alcansas "00 los hombres al basurero ZZ a las mujeres se les respeta" jajajaja - dijo claire una rima de cuando era niña.

- ¿que clase de rima es esa redfield? - dijo leon alcanzando a claire.

este tomo el pie de ella para que no pudiera nadar mas claire trato de liberarse de el agarre pero no pudo era muy malo lo sabia muy bien cuando a leon se le metia un objetivo a las cabeza no descanzaria hasta lograrlo eso era lo malo de los KENNEDY no descazaria hasta que logra que claire pagara por lo que hizo asi que la arrastro hasta la orilla para hacerla pagar por arruinar su par de zapatos favorito la mataria seguramente eso pensaba claire pero al sacarla arrastas de el agua descubrio que estaba en ropa interior el se ruborizo y dijo.

- eres la peor redfield por tu culpa tendre que andar en boxer por la selva - dijo leon retirandose la camisa blanca que despues de mojada se pegaba a su escultural adomen de adonis.

- sabes por mi esta bien verte en esas fachas me gustaria e incluso los animales se enamorarian de semejante cuerpaso te cargas - dijo claire de manera seductora.

- calmate que ¿no te haz mirado en un espejo?- dijo leon de manera intrigante quitandose su pantalon para dejar ver su boxer para nada pegado era como quien dice parecido a un short de hombre solo que mas corto de color gris.

- ¿como me haras sufrir? solo no quiero perder ninguna extremidad ¿de acuerdo? - dijo claire de manera bromista.

- bueno tu castigo es besarme los pies - dijo leon con seriedad pero a la vez burlon.

- no hare eso . . . otra cosa - dijo claire casi molesta.

- mmm . . . dame un beso entoces en los labios - dijo leon susurandole al oido.

claire en vez de acercarse a leon retrocedio y se tiro de nuevo a el lago, leon no se daria por vencido hasta conseguir su beso asi que el se lanzo al lago igual que claire y empezo a nadar para alcanzarla por fortuna claire sabia tracticas de peleas bajo el agua gracias a su hermano chris entoces cuando leon la alcanzo se sambullo debajo del agua y lo esquivo lo suficiente para darle una ventaja de 30 minutos para dejar atras a leon y nadar directo a la orilla pero este no demoro nada para darse la vuelta como para jalar el tobillo y jalarla directo a el despues de que la atrajo hacia atras hizo un agarre perfecto de el cual claire no pudo safarse y dijo.

- leon sueltame eres un idiota sueltame - dijo claire tratando de safarse de el agarre de el.

- no hasta que me des mi beso en mis labios - dijo leon motivado.

- no . . . sueltame - dijo claire haciendo es fuerzo.

cuando claire y leon se miraron algo en ellos se conecto era una sensacion rara a su vez pero este dirigio sus labios a los de claire y cuando dieron el primer rose leon solto del agarre a claire y esta lo unico que hizo es voltearse y besarlo eso era inevitable jamas tubieron algo haci no sentian nada por el otro hasta ahora que se les presentaba esto.

leon no lo entendia al principio el por que nunca habia besado a claire y mucho menos en esas circunstancias pero era algo incierto para el el sabe el sabor de sus labios era desconocido aquel sabor era como si por primera vez hubiera probado helado o algo haci, era una sensacion magica para el que nunca habia sentido era como si un millon de flechas de cupido le atrabesaran el corazon tratando de hacer que se diera cuen ta que claire era la mujer de su vida y el no se habia dado cuenta en todos los años que se habian conocido.

claire no sabia como reaccionar ante aquel sabor que era como si fuera la mejor cosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida era una sensacion tan demostrativa pero se dio cuenta que si queria que leon la besara solo a ella tenia que esforzarse al maximo para que el lo recordara siempre pero despues sintio que le faltaba el aire y se separo de el.

claire en vez de quedarse con leon empezo a nadar para alejarse de el, lo mas que podia por que sabia que a lo mejor era un sueño o algo haci.

por fortuna claire desperto y se agarro la cabeza y dijo.

- ¿fue solo un sueño? - dijo claire casi gritando.

entonces leon entro a la habitacion y dijo .

- ¿que fue sueño que? - dijo leon con intriga.

- nada . . . soñe algo bobo no te preocupes - dijo claire tratando de no ruborisarse.

- si te refieres al beso que me diste en la cascada no lo fue fue tan real que saliste nadando y te golpeaste y te desmallaste y te traje aqui - dijo leon confirmandole un sueño que nunca fue sueño.

- no jugues leon - dijo claire casi muerta de lo queestaba sabiendo.

leon se acerco y le dio un beso y ella solo se quedo atonita por que jamas se habia imaginado besar a leon s. kennedy jamas.

/()()()()()())()()()()()()()())))))))))))))))))))( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_lamento hacerlo muy corto es ta vez es solo que el proximo lo are mas largo por que tengo otros apuros pero no se preocupen tambien a ndo al pendiente de love fool hare que la cita de piers y sara sea estropidad por alguno des los personajes etc lo subire pronto no desesperen amo q dejen reviews eso me motiva a seguir escrbibirndo jajajajaja_

_hasta el proximo cap gente chao_

_gracias a ary. valentine y aotra de mis amigas ale_


	5. 5:el amor no estaba en planes parte 2

5. el amor no estaba en planes parte 2.

Claire era la tipica chica que le daba mas de mil vueltas al asunto, peor si se trataba de una persona y como esa persona era su amigo ella no podia dejar de pensar en aquello que habia sucedido el dia anterior en la cascada y el ver aquel rostro y peor ver aquellos labios era lo peor para ella asi que necesitaba alejarse de leon un rato para que olvidara todo lo sucedido.

Claire sabia perfectamente que leon solo lo hizo para revelar siertas cosas entre ellos y no por que sintiese lo mismo por ella eso era un descosierto para ellos por que ella desde que lo conocio en raccoon city sintio algo por el y enserio queria ser mas que una amiga pero tenia el tipico miedo al "rechazo" o mas bien a ser "otra mas" de su lista de interminables amantes de una sola noche eso no lo soportaria y peor si la veia con alguien mas que no fuera ella podria llegar a sentir que se le acababa el mundo.

Eso era un defecto de ella pero ella no era la unica con defectos.

MIENTRAS TANTO . . . . . .

Leon se encontraba reviviendo aquella bella imagen de su amiga en ropa interio jamas llego a adivinar que bajo la ropa era tan sensual mas que ada wong, sabia bien que ada era muy sensual con el pero al ver a claire estos ultimos dias si que la hacia ponerse loco por ella y bueno sabemos todos que leon no descansaia hasta que fuera suya pero se referia a que estubiera con el para toda la vida, claire era el tipo de chica que le gustaba ser estatica con las personas y ella era una caja de sorpresas por que era muy risueña, lista, amable, bella, no arrogante y sin duda ella era un mismisimo angel caido del cielo.

Pero el dilema de leon era como conquistarla si ella era muy cerrada a sus aspectos emocionales con todos incluyendo a su hermano ella era muy linda con todos pero el problema era como sacar su lado sensible ya que siempre era tipica chica que se hacia la fuerte con todos fuese en un mal momento o no, pero como podia hacercarsele ese era el dilema.

MIENTRAS TANTO . . . . .

Claire se fue denuevo a ducharse en la cascada pero esta vez le dejo una nota a leon de que estaba haya pero que no vimiera en un buen rato ya que tardaria un buen rato para pensar .

-ha tendre un rato para pensar como resolver esto- dijo claire quitandose la toalla para entrar al agua y darse una buena lavada en el cabello.

MIENTRAS TANTO . . . . . .

Leon estaba en su cabaña inprovisada, encotrandose con una pequeña nota que decia lo siguiente:

Leon me fui a dar una ducha en la cascada asi que espera un rato ok por que prefiero que no me veas haci te quiero adios

Att: claire.

Leon lo unico que pudo hacer es sonrreir ante la perfecta ortografia de us amiga era muy linda su escritura era como si un misimo angel lo escribio era muy linda y bueno espero aque trascurriera el tiempo.

MIENTRAS TANTO . . . .

Claire habia acabado de bañarse al parecer era refrescante todo se habia dado una buena ducha ya que hace dias no se habia podido darse una buena ducha y bueno asique camino despacio por que no tenia prisa en ver a su amigo, entonces empezo a sentir una extraña precencia asi que rapido apresuro el paso pero parecia que este la alcansaba y cuando menos se dio cuenta tropezo con un bordo y se cayo.

Esta como pudo solo flataban unos metros para llegar a su campamento, empezo a arrastrarse y grito el nombre de "LEON" varias veces hasta que el respondio y le ayudo a levantarse pero una de sus piernas no se lo permitia asi que leon la cargo y la metio adentro de su campamento improvisado.

-¿claire que rayos te paso? – exclamo el chico al ver como estaba claire.

-pues veras cuando habia acabado de bañarme me vesti y caminaba por la selva pero despues empece a sentir que olgo o alguien me seguia asi que empece a caminar rapido pero no veia a nadie y cuando voltee al frente me habia tropesado con algo y no me podia levantar asi que me arrastre y te grite y veme aqui – dijo claire explicando el por que estaba haci de sucia.

- wow . . . ¿otra vez iras a bañarte no? – dijo leon voleando a ver a claire de arriba a bajo.

-quiciera pero ya no puedo . . . ¡haaa mi tobiyo!- dijo la pelirroja exclamando un gemido de dolor.

-¿dejame revisarte claire? – dijo leon poniendo las manos en el tobiyo inflamado de claire.

- esta bien . . . . ¡haaaaaa. . . . cuiadadooo! – exclamo la joven pelirroja gimiendo de dolor.

- es lo que hago . . . ¿solo deja de moverte si? – dijo leon con una voz autoriataria.

La joven pelirroja dejo de moverse a lo unico que se aferraba de el dolor era de la misma balsa inflable en la que estaba centada, leon trataba de evaluar el tobiyo de su mejor amiga cuando se dio cuenta de que se lo habi torcido y le ato algo para que no se moviero pero lo tubo que hacer con fuerza ya que sus conocimentos en la medicina tenia que hacer que ella no moviera su tobiyo todo el tiempo y esta solo gemia de dolor por todo lo que estaba habiendo leon en su tobiyo hasta que paro y le puso una almoada debajo de el tobiyo inflamado.

Y le dijo.

-claire tu tobiyo esta inflamado por el golpe asi que te vas a quedar inmovil por un rato hasta que deje de estar inchado – dijo leon como si fuera un medico muy exitoso.

-y . . . . ¿que se supone que haga para entretenerme aqui adentro "DOCTOR KENNEDY"?- dijo claire exclamando y haciendo entre comillas sus ultimas palabras.

- jajajajaja . . . ¿que graciosa "paciente REDFIELD"? – dijo leon entrando al juego que claire habia puesto entre ellos.

-ohhhhhhh . . . doctor kennedy salvame me duele un riñon – dijo claire burlescamente.

- ya basta con las bromas de medicos . . . claire ellos a diario nos salvan la vida con el trabajo que hacemos lo sabes - dijo leon selañando la foto grupal del BSAA en la que estaban, chris, jill, o´brian, carlos, billy, rebecca, los eco six, josep, richard,kevin,yoko,alissa,george, jim, cindy, mark,david, claire y leon sonrrientes era la foto de los fundadores de la BSAA.

-esta bien – dijo claire algo sarcasticas.

- claire . . . ¿quieres que te cargue para que te mojes un poco en la sacada para almenos quitarte la tierra? – dijo leon miarando toda la tierra que tenia en la ropa y cuerpo.

- si por favor. . . solo no hagas bromas en el camino . . . ¡son pesimas! – dijo claire sinedo levantada por leon en sus brazos bien formados por el entrenamiento arduo en la DSO.

- ¡oye mis bromas no son malas! – dijo leon fingiendo indignacion.

- si lo son no te hagas – dijo claire recordando una y otra vez sus bromas basura.

Ya habian enprendido camino asi que al momento de llegar leon sento en una roca a claire para sacudirse la tierra que ella le habia puesto en el camino asique cuando leon habia volteado claire se habia quitado la blusa color pastel para dejar ver su remera de color blanco y se se notaba en tirante del sosten color azul y con un short de color negro trato de levantarse pero no la dejo leon y la cargo para que se centara en una roca que estaba al inicio de la cascada.

-claire . . . no vuelvas hacer eso . . . ¡te puedes lastimar mas de la cuenta! – dijo el joven rubio castaño ante lo que iva hacer su amiga.

- calmate . . . ¿recuerdas? . . . el accidente que tube en willpharma yo sola pude y Sali viva asi que no me salgas con eso – dijo claire reprochante ante la sobre proteccion de su amigo.

Ya tenia bastante con la sobre proteccion de su hermano y como para que alguien mas le isiera lo mismo ya estaba arta de esa sobre proteccion que le estaba dando todas las personas que conocia alrededor de su vida.

- claire no quiero que te suceda nada malo . . . ¡no sabes la angustia que me isiste vivir cuando te estaban operanto el pie! –dijo leon reprochante ante lo que le decia su amiga.

- ¿desde cuando no me quieres dejar sola hee? – dijo claire molesta.

- ¡desde que te bese!-dijo leon gritando.

Claire en ese instante se abento al lago y empeso a alejar de la orilla,leon le grito varias veces pero ella no respondia entonces lo unico que pudo hacer es quitarse todo solo dejo sus boxer de color negro, se lanso al agua y lo unico que pudo hacer es empezarla a buscar debajo del agua, esta nadaba mas rapido hasta que no pudo mas ya que su tobillo lastimado no se lo permitia y leon la tomo del brazo y la jalo a la superficie, entonces cuando estaban frente a frente leon la tomo con sus manos en su rostro y claire cerro los ojos, leon dirigio sus labios a los de claire y se sellaron en un profundo y pasionado beso en el cual duro un buen rato.

MIENTRAS TANTO . . . .

En washinton d.c dos chicas se encontraban hablando una era rubia y la otra era pelinegra, una americana y la otra era asiatica, eran muy cotorras por que no paraban de hablar.

-sherry . . . ¿estas segura? . . . de que estubo bien que planearamos unas vacaciones secretas en un a isla perdida pero detectable de indonecia- dijo yoko algo preocupada.

-si ademas esos dos jamas lo sospecharan despues de unas 3 semanas ademas ellos las necesitaban mas que nadie . . . creme leon y claire son muy despistados – dijo sherry muy segura de si misma.

Derepende llego una castaña con una exprecion de preocupacion en el rostro y con algo de nerviosismo que se precenta en su rostro.

-¡chicas! . . . hasta que las encuentro . . . ¿tengo algo que decirles ambas y es sumamente importate?- dijo hunnigan con el seño fruncido.

- escupelo- dijo yoko bebiendo agua.

-que no enviamos a leon y claire a la isla de indonecia sino a la isla en donde se extrabio el agente doson a tu mision – dijo hunnigan con mucha preocupacion.

-¿¡QUE!? – dijo yoko escupiendo su agua.

-¿nuestra mision?- dijo sherry bastante sonsacada-¡que rayos! . . . ¿por que lo hisiste?-dijo sherry tatalmente molesta.

-no fui yo. . .¿alguien esta de dopo en la organizacion?- dijo hunnigan totalmente segura.

- ¿que haremos?- dijo yoko tatalmente exaltada.

-no lo se primero hay que ver si ellos siguen vivos – dijo hunnigan revisando algo en su ipad.

CONTINUARA

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()(

ESTOY ENFERMA y en serio lamento la demora saben estar con calentura no es bueno y ademas de tener espasmos en el addomen no me gusta para nada estoy cansada. Adolorida y para nada me siento bien no he ido a la escuela hay si que estoy desvelada asique les dejo que lean y doy las gracias ha:

ALELI, ARY. VALENTINE, MIGUELITO Y A CLAIRE KENNEDY

Gracias por los comentarios eso me alienta para seguir ecribien nos leemos luego adios

Claire redfield1 fuera.


	6. 6: el rescate y recordando part 1

Saben tener un bloqueo mental y tratar de quitarmelo no fue facil se que he descuidado love fool pero cuando acabe esta historia lo continuare y tendra un buen final bueno les dejo leer mi sexto cap nos leemos luego.

Este capitulo esta inspirado por unas cuantas canciones como:

Last Friday night – Katy Perry

Say you just a friend – Austin Mahone. Feat – Flo Rida.

Love Fool – The Cardigans.

Besame, Todo Cambio y Solo Para Ti – Camila.

Calendario – Playa Limbo.

6. alejandose del peligro y recordando viejos recuerdos parte 1.

Claire caminaba con un pedaso de madera hecho tipo muleta que leon habia hecho para cuando dejase de estar inchado su tobillo y bueno era extraño caminar con eso por que se sentia inutil que no ayudaba en nada y eso le molestaba por que ella y todos sus conocidos conocian que a ella no le gustaba la sobre proteccion y eso la aborrecia.

MIENTRAS TANTO . . . . .

Ambas chicas se encontraban en serios problemas por el hecho de que habian detectado el helicoctero y habia mandado un misil para derribarlos cosa que no era facil evadir en el aire y trataban de lograr evadir algo y no podian aun recordaban antes de salir los 4 juntos en el avion.

/flash back/.

Hunnigan les habia dicho que con ellas irian dos chicos muy experimentados y seria facil salir de hay con vida y con leon y claire, pero ella no les habia dicho quienes irian por suerte seria facil adivinar quienes eran asi que no les sorprendian que fueran quienes ellas creian asi que ellas pensaban que irian, piers nirvans y kevin ryan era facil adivinar eso mismo.

Ellas llegaron y vieron a kevin y piers alistando todo lo que llevarian para salir con vida de aquella isla traicionera de umbrella y bueno estas bufearon con fuerza para que este les oyese y voltearan a ver aquellas jovenes.

-hola . . . ¿que hacen en el vestidor de hombres?- dijo piers secando su addomen de lavadero.

- pues . . . veras piers tengo una buena explicacion pero me harias un favor si te pusieras algo en sima me pones nerviosa – dijo sherry totalmente sonrrojada.

-sherry . . . jajajajajajajaja . . . . .¿a caso jamas haz visto a un hombre sin camisa? . . . o dios mio que inocente eres una lindura- dijo piers muriendo se de risa y acariciando su menton.

- ya dejen su infantil pelea para despues . . . tengo una duda que quiero que deje de ser duda – dijo yoko algo apresurada.

-dime- dijo kevin tomando su arma que era una magnum que era muy efectiva en casos de emergencia.

- pues. . . . ¿ustedes iran con nosotros a la mision de rescate?- dijo sherry con el seño fruncido.

- si . . . ¿les aviso hunnigan? – dijo piers con una camiza de vestir remangada con su chaleco antivalas encima.

- no . . . de hecho . . . digamos que fue adivinanza – dijo yoko recordando todo aquello dicho en el vestidor de chicas.

Los dos chicos se fueron con las dos chicas para irse al helipuerto y abordar aquel helicoctero que les aguardaba para su abordaje y largo viaje.

/fin del flash back/.

Cuando se encontraba yoko recordando aquello les habia dado en una elice y estaba perdiendo altitud y todos abian tomado un paracaidas para lansarce al vacio, mientras que el piloto trataba de no perder el control y dejar que se lanzance lo suficiente para que todos bajaran ecepto el era un precio que debia pagar pero todo era para que cumplieran la mision.

Todos bajaron ecepto el piloto, entonces ellos tubieron tiempo para saltar y caer al vacio del mar claro con paraciadas, de pronto este helicoctero exploto y cayo mientras que sherry no podia abrir el paracaidas y no podia con ello asi que yoko como pudo fue hacia ella y trato de abrirlo manualmente para haci lograr que ella no callera y morir por la altitud en era de 100 metros.

MIENTRAS TANTO . . . . ..

Leon se encontraba pensando en claire en su mirada de azul celeste muy bella era tan cristalina como el agua misma, amba todo de ella y recordaba cuando cumplio los 21.

/inicio del flash back/.

Era el cumpleaños de claire y que no mejor que festejar en un bar muy popular en el cual probaria el primer sorbo de alcohol en estado puro, eso le emocionaba bastante, irian con ella, jill, rebecca,hunnigan y nadamas y nada menos que la festejada claire a un bar llamado the klubera bastante exclusivo y los chicos irian aparte a festejarla, chris, billy, steve y leon, era bastante extraño ir a esos lugares a festejar un cumpleaños, pero chris no estaba dearcuerdo con que claire festejara sus 21 en un bar, pero jill lo habia convencido para hacerla en aquel lugar.

-jill . . . ¿no creo que chris acepte que me vista haci?- dijo claire nerviosa viendo el conjunto que jill le habia escojido.

Era una blusa blanca de tirantes algo escotada de enfrente y un short color durazno con unos tacones blanco de tacon medio, con el cabello castaño totalmente ondulado y partido de el lado derecho y un maquillaje suave y natural con un listo de color durazno amarrado en su cuello.

-calla te vez bien . . . y ademas agradece que te saque de el departamento que compartes con chris si no el te hubiera vestido de monja – dijo jill bromeando.

-tienes razón . . . ha que mas da vamonos al club ese en el que fetejaremos si no se nos hara tarde – dijo claire apurada.

-vale . . . . en eso estoy- dijo jill dandose los ultimos toques a su bello rostro.

Mientras que se fueron a encotrarse con las demas del otro lado de new york, leon se vestia casual en casa de chris todos los chicos estaban hay pero nadie hacia más de la cuenta para verse bien.

-leon . . . ¿cres que esten en el tal bar? –dijo chris totalmente desconfiado.

-por supuesto que si ademas estara aya mi linda hermana jill . . . ¿pero te dejare ligartela si no cometes el tipico acto de hermano celoso hecho? – dijo leon con voz autoritaria.

-mas vale que esten . . . . ¿espero que vea el regalo que le escojimos ingrid y yo? – dijo steven algo serio pero preocupado.

-rebecca yyo escojimos darle un celular con pantalla tactil – dijo billy recordando su regalo.

Leon estaba vestido con una camisa de manga largo de color azul celeste de cuello de "v" claro que llebaba una camisa debajo de color blanco, con unos pantalones grises rectos y unos tennis converse de color negro, mientras que chris llebaba una camisa verde con cuello tipo polo con un chaleco negro con sus jeans de mescluya de color negro totalmente recto con unos tennis de color blanco con negro y un peinado tipo ochentero todo el pelo parado esepto un mechon pequeño que se veia en la frente,billy bestia una camisa de vestir de color blanco de manga corta sin fajar , con unos jeans de color azul obscuro y sus tennis negros con una chaqueta negra y su pelo totalmente alborotado pero peinado, steve vestia con una remera blanca con un chaleco de manga corta de color azul medio con sus jeans tipo soldado y sus tennis de color gris con su cabello peinado a un lado.

Mientras que los chicos nombraban al conductor designado de esa noche, ellas habian llegado y habian pasado sin problemas solo el problema de claire era ver como vestian sus compañeras de reventon, jill vestia con blusa estraples de color azul cielo con una falda de color negro pegada asu cintura y corta con su cabello castaño partido de lado derecho totalmente liso con un maquillaje suave y natural con unas botas color marron con tacon medio hasta la rodilla y un sueter amarrado a la cintura de color blanco, rebeca lusia su nuevo corte de cabello muy lindo por cierto estaba corto pero le daba volumen era de color castaño chocolate, llebaba unos jeans de mesclilla totalmente atubados que hacia lucir a sus piernas, con un a blusa de manga larga de color blanca con dibujos de rosas en el pecho usaba un maquillaje totalmente natural que le quedaba a la prefeccion con unos tacones de color crema y hunnigan llebaba unos jeans de mesclilla negra con unos tacones negros y una blusa sin mangas de color negro muy escotada de adelante como por atras con un maquillaje que la hacia lucir totalmente natural y en ese instante usaba lentes de contacto su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta de lado algo ondulado con un pequeño fequillo en la frente.

Los chicos habian llegado, leon fue el primero en dejar entrar, despues fue a chris, despues billy y al ultimo pero no menos importante steven que tenia una cara de sueño que casi se caia por el sueño.

Todos los chcos buscaban a las chicas pero no las encontraban y chris dijo.

-¡LO SABIA! . . . sabia que se iriran de este lugar – dijo chris molesto cuando de repente jill le toco el hombro y este de instante se volteo y la vio y ella dijo.

-¿sabias que? . . . ¡chris me prometiste que no harias dramas sigue asi y te juro que no aceptare volver a venir a lugares contigo! – dijo jill sumamente molesta.

- lo lamento jill . . . perdoname en serio . . . ¿puedes perdonar a este idiota! – dijo chris refiriendose a si mismo.

- ok . . . pero con la condicion de que bailes esta pieza conmigo . . . ¡ES MI CANCION! – dijo jill jalando a chris a la pista para bailar la cancion de last Friday night de katy perry.

Los demas se toparon con las chicas esepto claire que habia ido al baño al llegar a su meza encontro a leon centado solo observando el lugar y poniendo sus propias conclusiones sobre las acciones que hacian sus amigos , claire algo timida se hacerco a la meza y percibio la mirada de leon eso ojos de color verde miel con toques marrones que parecia penetrar sus emociones y le regalo una sonrrisa totalmente dirijida a ella, ella correspondio y se cento a su lado y le dijo.

-hey . . . . ¿no deberias estar bailando con una chica o algo asi? – dijo claire haciendo referencia aque el podia conseguir a cualquiera con su sonrrisa.

-te estaba esperando a ti. . . ¿pero si quieres me pongo a bailar con alguin mas por que no me faltan ofertas? – dijo selañando a una mesa en la que una rubia le coqueteaba a distancia, claire celosa abrazo al chico del brazo y esta dejo de giñale el ojo y voltear hacia otro lado.

- ¿pues que cres? . . . .ya no tienes quien te invite a bailar – dijo claire orgullosa de lo que habia hecho hace algunos instantes.

-hay claire . . . ¿¡para que me las espantas!? – dijo leon fingiendo molestia.

- jajajajaja . . . bueno . . . ¿que hacemos leon ya que no tienes con quien bailar? – dijo claire de manera sarcastica.

- . . .

- bailare contigo ya que me espantaste a la chica de la otra meza – dijo leon tomano el brazo de esa para bailar una cancion lenta que estaba sonando en ese momento la cancion besame – camila.

Despues de aquella noche en donde todos tomaron y se fueron al departamento de jill, claire desperto y miro que la camara de video estaba encendida, pero primero ella bosteso y movio un poco a leon para decirle algo.

-hey . . . leon despierta - dijo claire bostezando.

cuando la cara de leon quedo al descubierto ella empezo a reir con fuerza y empezo hacer eco en el lugar y leon desperto y dijo.

-claire . . . ¡bajale al volumen de tu risa quieres tengo una resaca horrible y tu con tu alboroto! – dijo leon sin darse cuenta de lo que se reia- ¿que es lo que te causa tanta risa? – dijo confundido.

-¡mira tu cara! . . . ¡jajajajajjajajajaja! – dijo claire apretandose el estomago por el dolor que le estaba causando reirse de su amigo.

-¿que tiene mi cara? – dijo leon confundido.

- solo mirate . . . ¡jajajjajajajajajajaja! – dijo claire que no podia aguantar la risa.

Leon se fue al baño para mirarse al espejo y este grito con fuerza, el grito retumbo en todo el departameto y despertaron todos de un jalon y claire se empezo a reir de :chris, billy, steven y leon cuando salio del baño.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de por que claire se reia de ellos entoncen corrieron los tres chicos al baño y todos gritaron total jill desperto y dijo.

-¿por que tanto alborota aqui? –dijo jill con resaca –jajajajajaja . . . chris estas con lentes o es mi imaginacion , ho dios leon te ves jajajajajjaja tu ceja, billy tu menton jajajajjajajajajajajjajaja y tu steve dios jajajajaajajaja mira tu ojo – dijo jill cagandose de la risa.

La cara de chris tenia el dibujo siguiente tenia pontado unas gafas de sol negras en los dos ojos y le pintaron unos dietes totalmente negros se veia que se le habia caido los dientes, billy tenia pintado una baraba como un poeta conocido de méxico que escribio el himno nacional de méxico que ahora no recordaban su nombre en fin, la cara de steven tenia pintado en su ojo un parche pirata y un bigote tipo mostacho y al final leon tenia pintado dos estrellas en los ojos que parecian lentes y por su puesto las cejas unidas.

-chicas . . . ¿cren que sea marcador permanente? – dijo leon preocupado de su aspecto.

-no se . . . pero de verdad si me sacaste una carcajada . . . jajajaja – dijo jill sin pensar.

-chicas . . .no sean tan durs con el . . . jajajajajajajajaja –dijo hunnigan muerta de risa.

Todas las chicas se reian de los cuatro cuando empezaron los chicos a observar los brazos, piernas, pecho y manos que decian cosas graciosas e inapropiadas.

-hey claire algo dice en tu pie – dijo leon señalando la frace.

"soy una lesbiana por que no me animo a besar a leon y por que me escondo detras de mi hermano y digo que soy una lesbiana virgen", claire se enojo y dijo.

-¡hey! . . . ¿quien escribio esto en mi piel en forma de tatuaje? – dijo claire molesta – hey rebecca tu cuello dice algo . . . ¿dile a billy que te lo lea no?- dijo algo dudosa de lo que decia.

-¿billy que dice por favor me lo puedes leer? – dijo rebecca educadamente a su prometido.

- dice . . . "soy una chica insegura de si misma y me gustan las mujeres por que nunca me he animado a besar a un hombre" – dijo billy algo de risa se cruzo por su mente sobre ella.

-¡HEY!. . . ¿ que clase de persona escribe algo haci? –dijo rebecca molesta.

- ingrid . . . tu mano dice algo. . .¿te lo leo? – dijo steven serio.

- no yo leere ok . . . dice haci. . . "soy una secretaria sabelotodo fria y calculadora y ni si quiera me animo a invitar a steven a mi depa por que tengo una coleccion macabra de muñecas de porcelana" – dijo ingrid un poco molesta -¿que rayos . . .quien estubo en mi departamento? – dijo mas molesta que nunca.

-quetal si leemos el de jill lo tiene escrito en su pie izquiero – dijo leon señalano el pie de su hermana mediana.

-mmm . . . mejor despues – dijo jill tratando se safarse de que fuese leido.

- ¡atrapenla! – dijo chris todos corrien hacia jill esta no pudo eludir a sus 7 amigos que se le lazaron encima como tlaqueada de fut bol americano.

Claire tomo su pie y dijo lo sguiente.

-"soy una chica que se hace la fuerte en todo momento, no me animo a decirle a chris que parece perro faldero detras de mi y que leon parece homosexual con su pelo enfrente de su cara"- dijo claire arrepintiendose de lo que habia leido en voz alta.

-¡wow!. . . ¿aqui si se propasaron en escribir eso de jill? – dijo claire totamete sorprendida.

-¡oye!. . . claire. . . ¿por que no revisamos tu camara para ver lo que hicimos en la madrugada todos despues de llegar del bar?- dijo billy viendo hacia la camara.

-buena idea billy – dijo rebecca seria.

Claire la encendio y lo que vio no le fue agradable para muchos.

Al llegar todos al departamento de jill se puso alocado la cosa y paso lo siguiente.

/flash back/.

-yaju. . . . hemos llegado todos adentro que la fiesta esta por comenzar-grito jill con fuerza.

Rebecca y billy sacaron de la nevera cervesas heinken para todos en tonces una vez que acabaron con una dijo steven.

-¿por que no jugamos a la botellhas? – dijo mas herbrio de lo que estaba.

Todos gritaron "SI".

Steven giro la botella y a leon le toco un castigo y primero dijo.

-leon . . . .¿que prefieres. . . . verdad. . . ..gip. . . .o .. . . . . castigo?- dijo teniendo hipo.

-me la pensare. . . . .¡CASTIGO! – dijo leon mas hebrio de lo que recrdaba.

-bien . . . .conste . . .no te gip rajes. . . .besa a. . . .¡claire!- dijo steven teniendo hipo.

-bien . . . . claire . . . . . ¿puedes voltear? –d ijo leon algo idiota en sus palabras.

- ¿para que?. . . . .besa mejor a rebecca- dijo claire papaloteando.

-¡OYE! . . . ¡yo si tengo novio mejor que te bese a ti! – dijo rebecca al enojada.

- ¡no yo quiero besarte a ti!-dijo leon haciendo un berriche de niño.

- ¡no . . .no quello besarte!- dijo claire como niña chiquita llorando por no tener su helado.

Despues de unos minutos claire accedio ya que los ojos de leon estaban precionandola y bueno dijo al fin "SI".

Leon con delicadeza se hacerco a besar los labios de aquella joven, cuando tubieron el primer rose claire abrio la boca dandole acceso a entrar an su boca este no pedio el tiempo y lo hizo no dejaban de besarse, se habia vuelto un beso tan apacionado y chris grito como psicopata y dijo.

-¡BASTA YA!. . . .¡si sigues haci tragaras a mi hermana! – dijo chris separando a leon de claire.

Leon se quedo como idiota observando el rostro de claire por 20minutos y esta sentia su mirada de ojos verdes tipo miel con toques marrones era penetrante aun hebrio pero no le tomo importancia y continuaron con el juego.

/fin del flash back/.

Despues de un rato chris cayo en brazos de morfeo y a claire se le ocurrio pintarle la cara con un marcador permanente y el primero en ser atacado fue chris, despues fue steven,billy y al ultimo leon.

-oigan . . . .¿que tal si le pintamos la cara a chris? – dijo claire casi susurrando.

- yo . . . . yo quiero pintarle la cara – dijo jill tomando el plumon permanente y empezando a dibujarle cosas en la cara.

Mientras que las 3 chicas miraban como jill le pintaba cosas en la cara los chicos pensaron ya que estas se quedaran dormidas ponerle fraces en la piel describiendo a la chica pero de una manera burlesca, pero estos cayeron primero y fueron atacados por el plumon permanete y entonces estos despertaron, le explicaron a chris que les pintarian la parte que tubieran descubierta con palabras ofencivas hacia su persona, eran las 6 am tomaron el plumosn y la primera en ser atacada fue rebecca,despues ingrid,jill y al ultimo claire y estos dejaron la camara encendida observando y grabando lo que hacian.

Claire no podia creer que leon la habia besado y esta bolteo a ver su cara pero este no se sorprendio y la miro picaronamente esta por poco y le tiraba una bofetada pero trato de clamarse y todos se enojaron y se fueron cada quien a su casa dejadon la camara apagado y claire se marcho asu casa con todo sus regalos de la nochee de ayer y despues de un dia todos eran amigos y no pasaba nada.

/fin del flash back/.

Ese mometo le hacia sentir bien con sigo mismo por que fue la primera vez que probo los labios de mejor amiga la chica Redfield no estaba de mal ver desde que la conocio en raccoon city y se sentia bien con sigo mismp por haber jugado a la botella y besado a la que ahora era como la futura kennedy.

Cuando derepente dejo de imaginar una familia con ella y esucucho ruidos entonces decidio desenfundar su cuchillo y ir a investigar y encontro una pelirubia de espaldas y grito.

-¡hey! . . . .¿quien eres? – dijo leon con su cuchillo en posicion de conbate.

-¿leon? . . . .¡haaaaa . . . . eres tu papá! – dijo sherry corriendo a los brazos de su padre postizo.

- ¿sherry . . .que haces aqui? – dijo leon sorprendio y recibiendo a su hija postiza en brazos.

-vine . . . a rescatarlos – dijo sherry aun refujiandose en brazos de leon.

-¿vienes sola?- dijo leon intrigado.

-no . . .vine acompañada- dijo señalando a los demas que estabn escondidos haciendo que salieran de su escondite temporal.

-hola . . . pense que les caeria bien compañia. . . .¿donde esta claire? – dijo piers con intriga pero serio en la voz y exprecion facial.

-¡ohoooo! . . .. piers ¿ eres tu novato? – dijo leon viendo a piers parado cariciandose la nuca.

-¡hey! . . .¿note alegra verme ami tambien leon? – dijo yoko detras de el joven nirvans.

-hola . . . ¿yoko tu tambien viniste? . . .. claire se pondra feliz de que estan aqui – dijo leon abrazondo a su compañera de trabajo.

- ya estubo que no preguntaras por mi-dijo kevin apareciendo de la nada.

- hey .. . . . ¿kevin eres tu? . . . . amigo cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo leon abrazando a su simpatico amigo.

Los 5 se dirijieron al campamento de claire y leon que habian hecho para pasar la noche, y encontraron a claire haciendo una pequeña hoguera para cocinar su desayuno o algo haci cuando bio llegar a sherry, yoko, piers, kevin y por su puesto leon, claire empezo a cojear a correr a abrazar a sus amigas.

-¡sherry, yoko! –grito abrazando a ambas chicas.

- wow . . . si que nos extrañastes – dijo la chica oriental hacerca du abrazo extremadamente fuerte.

- claire . . . ¿por que cojeas? - dijo kevin ante ver la accion anterior.

-me lastime el tobillo es todo- dijo claire hacerca de su pie lastimado.

-¡hey!. . . .¿no hay abrazo para mi? – dijo piers enfrente de la castaña con toques pelirrojo.

-¡piers! . . . .¿sigues siendo tan bromista como siempre verdad? –dijo claire con intriga abrazando al joven nirvans.

-¿hoigan . . .por que estan aqui tambien los extraviaron? –dijo leon con intriga.

-venimos a . . . . .rescatarlos – dijo kevin serio.

-¿como?. . . . ¿a que te refieres? – dijo claire confundida.

- pues . . . ¿creo que yoko y yo te nemos algo que decirles a ti y leon que inbolucra a hunnigan? – dijo sherry sobando se el brazo por pena que sentia de contarles de lo que habian planeado que ellos se extrabiaran.

-¿que es cuenta? – dijo leon con intriga.

- pues . . . sherry, ingrid y yo planeamos unas vacaciones y la idea era que se perdieran en una isla paradisiaca y era para ustedes pero algo salio mal y los enviaron a el lugar equivocado y los enviaron a las coordenadas incorrecta y este ugar se perdio un agente hace 1 año el agente doson – dijo yoko algo penosa ante su confecion.

Claire y leon se quedaron estaticos en su lugar ydespues reaccionaron y gritaron al mimo tiempo: ¡¿QUE?!, por aquella confecion que le habian hecho hace unos instantes atras y claire se alejo de las dos jovenes dandole la espalda y cojeando se metio a dentro de el refugio inprovisado.

leon sigui a claire haciadentro dejando a los 4 nuevos perdidos que se encontraban en silencio viendo la reaccion que tubo aquellos jovenes viejos sobre la confecion de hace rato.

Y sherry logra reaccionar , corre andentro del refugio inprovisado y cuando entro descubrio a claire siendo besada por leon tiernamente y esta dijo.

-ven por que lo hizimos . . . .era para que descubrieran que se aman - dijo sherry interrumpiendo el beso de leon y claire.

-pero . . .eso no quita el mi enojo . . .¿por que nandarnos a un lugar haci en ves de que nos mandaron a una playa de california o a monte carlo o que se yo? dijo claire finjiendo molestia.

- ¡por que si no . . . ustedes jamas descubririan el amor que se tiene! – dijo yoko entrando en la escena de la pelea.

-podemos dejar eso para despues . . . .¿ustedes no tiene una idea para salir de aqui' – dijo kevin interviniendo en la pelea.

-ya hablare con ustedes dos . . .pero ahora quiero llegar a la civilizacion – dijo leon cargando a claire en brazos.

-¿por que cargas a claire? – dijo piers confuncido.

- ¡por que ella no puede correr novato! . . . . asi que.. . . . . ¿alguien tiene un comunicador o algo haci? – dijo leon confirmando algo ya evidente.

-bueno no te enojes solo preguntaba – dijo piers cabisbajo.

- yo tengo el mio toma – dijo kevin dandole su comunicador a claire.

Esta empezo a contactar a la BSAA y este le respondio.

-kevin . . . .¿eres tu? – dijo chris intrigado.

-no sherlock . . . soy wesker . . . . soy tu hermana cabeza hueca- dijo claire reprochante y algo de bromista en su humor.

- ¡ahaaaaaaaa. . . . .claire eres tu hermana donde estas dime! . . . .¿el idiota de kennedy te ha hecho algo para quebrarle la nuca? – dijo chris algo cortante.

- no nada . . . pero bueno manda un helicoctero si lo mas pronto pocible – dijo claire con un tono autoritario en la voz.

-hare lo que pueda . . . . solo quedate en la linea para poder rastrearla ¿de acuerdo? – dijo chris interviniendo la llamanda para localizar donde se originaba la llamada.

En ese instante las instalaciones secretas de umbrella descubrieron la llamada y un hombre capa de cuero totalmete negra aparecio de la nada y una rubia con risa lunatica dijo lo siguiente.

-wesker hay que soltar a mi hermanito alfred el quiero comer ya asique hay que alimentarlo – dijo alexia mirando a su hermano que estaba sediento de sangre.

- sabes . . .espera un poco mas quiero saber si el bobo de chris bendra y asi eliminare a todos de una vez – dijo wsker recordando su promesa de hace unos cuantos meses atras.

-que va ni prefieres que suelte a los likers y los elimine de una buena vez y para siempre- dijo alexia con su risa linatica.

-¡QUE NO! . .. .ENTIENDE QUIERO ELIMINAR A LOS ODIOSOS REDFIELD Y TU QUIERES ARUINARLO O QUE SABES SI TE DIGO QUE ESPERES ES QUE TE ESPERES ENTIENDES O SI NO TU HERMANO Y TU SERAN MI BOCADILLO RECUERDA QUE SOY MAS PODEROSO QUE TU Y TU HERMANO GAY – dijo wesker gritando con fuerza y haciendo que esta se asustara y bajara la cabeza.

- bien sera mejor que acates mis reglas si no tu sera mi cena – dijo wesker infundiendo terror en alexia.

Esta solo se quedo mirando el piso y siguio con sus tareas para preparar el ataque para eliminar a todos quienes se encontraran en la isla y a kilometros de aquella isla del demonio.

Mientras tanto . . .

Chris habia logrado encontrar la ubicacion y se alistaba para salir junto con jill a su rescate.

-jill . . .¿te encuentras lista para partir?- dijo chris cargando su mochila y la de ella.

- si llebo todo ademas hay que correr que el tiempo nos corre ensima- dijo jill tomando su escopeta y cargandola para el ataque y rescatar a su cuñada.

Estos subieron al helicoctero y partieron a sus coordenadas de rescate.

Mientras tanto . . . . .

Leon se encontraba hablando con su hija postiza sobre lo que habia sucedio las ultimas semanas que estubiero claire y el solos.

-dime papi . .. ¿cuando besaste a mamá? – dijo sherry con intriga.

- bueno fue hace como 3 semanas – dijo leon respondiendo la pregunta de sherry.

- ¿donde fue, como ocurrio y si fue digno de recordar? – dijo sherry muy curiosa.

-fue en la cascada, y ocurrio asi , claire se encontraba en la cascada y yo me fui a buscarla, entonces tenia la garganta seca y bueno beber agua salada no estaba en mi paladar asi que me diriji a la cascada entonces cuando fui claire estaba nadando entonces solo la mire entonces esta me jalo el pie y cai en el agua y la persegui hasta que la trapape y le dije que la castigaria por mojar mi par favorito de zapatos entonces hicimos un trato y le dije que me besara los pies y dijo que no entonces le dije que me besara en los labios y ella se tiro al agua y yo me tire al agua hasta que la atrape y nos besamos y ya fue todo – dijo leon recordando aquel glorioso beso.

- wow hasta me lo imagine . . . .jajajaja . . . . quien diria que mamá te besaria en un momento haci- dijo sherry acarisiandose el estomago por su fuerte risa.

- ya acabaron por que nos falta mucho por recorrer – dijo yoko tomando agua.

Entonces claire se encontraba sentada en un extremo observando a leon como reia con sherry cuando escucho un ruido y esta se lebanto con cuidado de no lastimarse enpezo a cojear y etonces algo la roprendio y la tomo por la sintura y esta grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser golpeada en la cabeza.

Piers escucho el grito y corrio la mas rapido que pudo y desenfundo su magnum y le disparo al mostruo que llebaba en su espalda a claire colgando este se giro y lo golpeo a piers con fuerza chocando con una palmera pero s levanto y se le lanzo encima de la cabeza y con su cuchillo le dio muerte, todos corieron a ver al joven nirvans quien se encontraba un poco lastimado y claire algo lastimada.

Continuara . . . . . . .

Saben no ha sido facil para mi pero he decidio retirar loco de amor no se creo q a nadie le interesa bueno en fin ustedes decidan

Hasta pronto gracias a:

Aleli,sonia, ary. Valentine, gabrielito y a tatiana.

Gracias x apoyarme y esperarme.


End file.
